He's so Lucky
by Melissa Ceris
Summary: This is a Harry Potter story based on the song "Lucky", by Britney Spears. It takes place in Harry's fourth year at hogwarts, right after he's been picked fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament.


H E ' SS OL U C K Y

Disclaimer- This is Harry Potter story/songfic based on the song " Lucky," by Britney Spears. I just changed the words and format around a bit. The story sets during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts- after he's just been picked fourth champion. Anyways, Britney owns her song " Lucky", and J.K. Rowling owns ALL the Harry Potter characters. Please don't be too harsh, this fic isn't as corny as the title might sound! Thanks!

_Early morning_

_He wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_on the door_

_Time to make a perfect smile_

_It's you they're all waiting for_

_ _

_They go…_

_Isn't he lucky_

_This Hollywood Star?_

October 31-

Dear Journal,

Right now, I'm sitting alone in the warm Gryffindor Common room, watching the flames in the fireplace crackle merrily. Everyone else has long gone to bed, but I can't sleep. All I can think about is the events that had happened today.

Earlier this evening, during the Halloween Feast, the champions for the Triwizard Tournament were picked. I became the fourth champion. There were only supposed to be three champions, one from each of the three participating schools; Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. So I dunno where I came from. 

No one believes me that I didn't enter the contest by myself, and that someone else must have put my name in the Goblet of Fire; which chooses the names of who will be the champions. They all think that I must have somehow tricked the Goblet into accepting my name _even_ though everyone knows I'm not of age. 

And then there's Ron. There's something strange going on with him. 

He's been acting weird ever since I was chosen champion. After the party in the Gryffindor Common room that Fred and George gave me, I went upstairs to the dormitory and found Ron lying on his bed. He looked up at me and said," Congratulations" in very odd way. As if it was straining him to say so. I tried to reason with him, trying to explain that it wasn't my fault, that someone else must have put my name in the Goblet. However, Ron only smiled. He smiled a big, fake, plastic smile and said, " Yeah, okay." Then he wrenched his hangings shut around his four poster. 

I stood by the door, thoughts of confusion raced through my mind. I was so sure that Ron, of all people, would believe me even when no one else would. 

But I guess I was wrong.

Harry

_ _

_And they say…_

_ _

_He's so lucky, he's a star_

_but he sits up alone with_

_an empty heart _

_Thinking_

_If there's nothing missing_

_in my life_

_then why do I feel so alone?_

_ _

_ _

November 1-

Dear Journal, 

I have never felt so alone. I woke up this morning, but Ron wasn't there. Obviously, he had gone down to breakfast without me. Trying not to let that bother me, I got out of bed, changed and went downstairs.

But at least Hermione is one my side. I went with a walk with her this morning, by the lake.She believes me, at least. Maybe that's what I like about her so much. She's practible. She doesn't let jealousy or anything stand in her way. Unlike Ron. 

Hermione told me this morning that Ron wasn't angry with me, but only jealous. Jealous? What for? I asked. That's when it suddenly hit me. Hermione went on, explaining that coming from a family of five older brothers, Ron was always constantly in their shadows. So that's why Ron 

isn't speaking to me now. He's jealous. Jealous of me being picked champion. Suddenly that made me extremely angry. What did Ron care about? Only the thousand Galleons prize that came with being the champion to win the Tournament. Only not having to do the end of the year exams. He never thought about how dangerous it might be, facing all those unfamiliar obstacles when you're not of age. 

I was so angry with Ron that I didn't really care that he wasn't talking to me anymore. Why didn't he trade places with me, so he could feel how confusing my life is? Now that almost everyone in school hates me, I'm sure Ron would be happy. I couldn't believe how selfish Ron was being. But while I was so busy being angry toward him, I never knew how much I was really missing him. 

Harry

_ _

_ _

_Lost in an image_

_in a dream_

_But there's no one_

_there to wake him up_

_And the world is spinning_

_And he keeps on winning_

_But tell me, what happens_

_when it stops?_

_ _

_They go…_

_ _

_Isn't he lucky_

_This Hollywood Star?_

November 3-

Dear Journal,

I've suddenly realized that every night since I was picked champion, I've not been able to sleep at night. My head is pounding feverishly. The common room is empty. No one ever bothers to speak to me now, except for Hermione. Every day drags by, and all I can do is worry about what was going to happen in early December. The First Task. 

Meanwhile, almost everyone in school, especially the Slytherins, are enjoying torturing me. I hate that damned Draco Malfoy. I hope he goes to hell, along with the person that put my name in the Goblet and caused me so much misery. What did I do to deserve this? All the Hufflepuffs are against me too, because Cedric Diggory, their fellow sixth year Gryffindor, was also picked as a champion. They, along with everyone else, still believe that I put my name in the Goblet. Why won't anyone believe me when I say I didn't do it? They all think I just want to get myself a little bit more of fame, that I don't really care about entering the Tournament and doing my best. 

I can't tell you how hurt that makes me feel. I feel so helpless, so vulnerable. Today Malfoy came up to me to ask for my autograph. I almost punched him when he said that the only reason that he wanted my autograph was because he doubted I would be around much longer. Then he laughed and said that he bet I would only last ten minutes into the First Task. I resisted my urge to go over and knock his teeth out while giving him a black eye. I wouldn't let him get to me. 

But I have to admit, as much as a stupid prat Malfoy may be, he's right. I was only a fourth year, while all the other champions were at least seventeen or older. They have had more experience in magic than I have. I don't stand a chance.

Harry __

_ _

_And they say…_

_ _

_He's so lucky, he's a star_

_But he sits up alone with _

_an empty heart_

_Thinking _

_If there's nothing missing_

_in my life_

_Then why do I feel so alone?_

_ _

December 14-

Dear Journal,

Sorry I haven't written for so long. The teachers, especially, Professor McGonagall, have been piling up on the homework. Anyway, tommorow is the First Task. It's almost midnight, but I'm too preoccupied to sleep. Usually Ron and Hermione would stay up with me, but Ron _still_ isn't speaking to me. Not that I care, of course. I'm about to make a prat out of myself in front of the whole school, and my best friend isn't speaking to me because he's jealous. Why does that seem a bit wrong? 

I feel like such an idiot, sitting here in the Gryffindor Common room all alone. No one ever bothers to speak to me now, except for Hermione. But even she gets annoyed with me sometimes, when I tell her that I don't ever want to have to associate with Ron again. But what does she know? She's not the one who's an outcast, who's about to kill himself trying to fight a twenty foot tall dragon in less than 24 hours. I don't mean to sound so insensitive, but my head is pounding and all I can see is this great big dragon popping up in front of me. 

Well, I guess I better go to sleep now, since it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning. My eyelids are drooping, and my hand hurts like hell. The Common room is so quiet, it makes me nervous. Will I survive tommorow? Or will I die? I wonder if I'm going to feel like this for the rest of my life, sitting alone in an empty room with no one to talk to. I feel so lonely, so isolated. It seems as though the whole world is against me. The real question is, will I win or lose this war, and will it ever end? 

Harry 

__

_Isn't he lucky_

_this Hollywood Star?_

_He is so lucky_

_but why so alone?_

_If there is nothing _

_missing in his life_

_Then why does he feel_

_so alone?_

_ _

_He's so lucky_

_He's a star_

_But he sits up alone_

_With an empty heart _

_Thinking_

_If there's nothing missing_

_in my life_

_Then why do I feel so alone?_


End file.
